


A Major Decision

by StormRoad



Series: Future Fics [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRoad/pseuds/StormRoad
Summary: Percy has never really thought about what he wants to be in the future, now he does, and why.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Future Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835521
Kudos: 24





	A Major Decision

“So, Teaching, huh? What bought that idea?” I looked to Percy with a small smile on my face, glad that he had finally chosen a major or well a career path to follow. Though, this one seemed odd for him.

“What? You don’t think I can do it? I always thought I was pretty good teaching the younger campers.” 

“No, no. Percy, you are wonderful with them, I was just wondering well...You are always complaining about school and classes and the like, I just don’t see why you would go back. Every day for the rest of your life.” He sighed some, looking a little bashful at the question.

“Well, it’s a little bit embarrassing, but well...That’s kind of the reason I want to be a teacher, in a way.” 

“You want to be a teacher because you don’t like school? Percy makes no sense.” He laughed again, nodding before he lay back against our bed. Looking up at the ceiling.

“Well, Annabeth, its...Complicated, I guess, but. Well, you know how I grew up before meeting you, right?” I nodded, he had told me quite a bit. From the explosions to the expulsions...Gabe, the mere thought of that man, made me want to get something. 

“Cool, well. When I was growing up before I came to camp that first summer. I had horrible grades, I was never applying myself, just letting my Dyslexia get the better of me every time, using it as an excuse. I was always getting in trouble for things that weren't my fault as well, you and I both know how much trouble I attract, it's never my fault.” Ok, I could kind of see where he was going with this? I lay with him, curling my body into Percy’s warmth to settle there, listen to him talk about his dreams for once. 

“Yeah, I personally think it’s because you do so much good, you act like a magnet for bad shit. Though you have to admit you don’t always handle it in the most tactful way, remember the gym at Merriweather?” 

“Hey! You told me we had to go fast! And we did, I didn’t have time to explain things to the mortal police! Though, I guess about half of my detentions was my fault for speaking out against the teacher. Anyways, while going through that, I never had anyone rooting for me. Sure, I had mom, but she was so busy with work that I could barely see her most days, and I was shipped off to boarding schools...I know now that it was for my protection, but back then, it felt like I was completely alone, facing life in a boxing ring all by my scrawny self. I was ready to give in to it...” I hummed a bit, gently letting my finger come out to trace his body, thinking back to those days when he was still a scraggly, lanky boy instead of the Adonis that now called himself my boyfriend. Even if he stayed scraggly, I know I would find him just as attractive as he was now.

“But you didn’t...You didn’t give up, Percy, you are literally the worst person I know about giving into what life throws at you. So, what changed? Ever since we first met, you have been one of the most determined sons of bitches in the history of the world.” He chuckled, and I smiled. 

“Well, I met Grover at Yancy. I met someone who was willing to be there and stand by me, even when things were going wrong for me. After that, I met Chiron, though I knew him as Mr.Brunner, and I finally had a teacher who was willing to like, teach me. Who didn’t give up on me the moment they heard I wasn’t neurotypical.”

“Big word there. Have you been reading more?” 

“Shut up, anyways. Mr.Brunner was finally a teacher who I felt like trying for, someone I felt like they actually wanted me to succeed along with Grover, and finally. Finally, it felt like I had some people in my corner, helping me fight against the beast that is life.”

“And where do I come in?” 

“A few months later, that summer. Then, I got my most important supporter, someone who was willing to stay by my side no matter what. Chiron supported me from the side and guided me for the most part, and Grover is still my best friend in the world who I didn’t have a crush on.”

“You could just say Platonic, no need for the weird description.” I rolled my eyes at that but scooted upwards just enough so I could settle into the crook of his neck, yeah I was a cuddler. I was essentially touch-deprived for five years of my life, and I was not going to take my affectionate boyfriend for granted now.

“But that's so much more fun. Besides, when I say stupid things, I often get a kiss to shut me up.”

“Well, not this time, Seaweed Brain, I still want to hear your full explanation.” He let out a small whine of disappointment, one that was quickly cut off by a butterfly kiss on his collarbone.

“Alright, anyways. Grover and Chiron were great, but they were; they weren’t there for me like you were, I guessed. You let yourself be vulnerable with me and me, making it feel like we were closer than ever before. Instead of just supporting me from the sidelines, you were there fighting the beast of life and my insecurities right beside me. Taking on the parts, I couldn't handle at all...And slowly, the number of people in my corner grew larger and larger, and I realized how good it felt to be like that. You know I improved my grades massively the summer after we met, that wasn’t just because of the weird school I went to Annabeth. It was because I finally felt like there were people that cared, that were willing to put up a fight to see me happy in every way.” He paused for a breath, I felt his chest rising and falling rapidly in my embrace.

“The reason I improved so much was that...Now I knew I wasn’t fighting alone. I couldn’t let life win, or have that advantage over me anymore. I had people to fight for, that would be disappointed in me if I just gave up. It lets me push myself farther than before.” 

“Alright, while this is all wonderful, how does this relate to your choice of major Percy? From what you're saying, you would probably be better as a counselor than a teacher.” He shook his head.

“Nah, well...Maybe, I don’t know what I want to teach yet. Probably Biology or Greek, something using my natural talents ya know? Anyways, I want...I want to be the person that can be in anyone’s corner. I didn’t have many teachers who believed in me in school, so I want to be the teacher who believes in everyone. That will motivate them, that takes time to help people who need it and can get them out of any funk or bad place they are in...It probably sounds stupid, right?” I sighed, why did he have to say that? I squeezed him closer while shaking my head, how could he think this was anything less than sweeter than nectar? 

“It sounds wonderful, Percy...It sounds like exactly the kind of job you should go after. I just wanted to hear why you have heard about me talking about architecture enough times, turnabout is fair play after all. And I expect to be regaled with embarrassing stories of your students when the time comes, alright.” He nodded, reaching down to kiss me right on the lips, only letting it last a few seconds before it got heavy.

“Ok, I swear to provide you an endless supply of comedy at the expense of the kids I am supposed to be caring for...Thanks for listening though Annabeth, I think I really needed to get that out in the open.”

“It’s no problem, Percy, we always have each other's backs, right? Fighting together against the monster that is life... And there is no one else I would rather be fighting it with.” He nodded and sighed, pulling me closer with a yawn before settling against the pillows again.

“My sentiments exactly.” I sighed happily, closing my eyes. I slipped into another dream of our future together, one I often had, which had shifted with the years. Tonight came to another shift, what Percy was doing just became a little clearer to me.


End file.
